


Oh...fuck, daddy

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Chair Sex, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dominant joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Harley finds herself alone, scared and struggling to make ends meet, a promising job at a local nightclub owned by one of the most ruthless villains arkhams every seen could help bring in what she needs, but will she instead find herself wound up in a dangerous relationship?A joker prompt requested on my tumblr (the-epitome-of-sin) by an anonymous user!





	

Strip clubs were never my thing, they made me edgy and nervous, growing up in Arkham they were a common evil, every other building had beautiful busty women out front handing out coupons and luring unsuspecting men into their financial falling.  
That was, until my mom finally through me out of our house. It had been long awaited since my dad had up and left, she had been waiting for a viable excuse to get rid of me also. And when I refused to go pick up from her dealer, that was the breaking point. She threw my things out the window, broke just about anything that was breakable, and left her 19 year old daughter on her own. But I guess anything goes when you're a drug addict.   
It didn't take me long to find a cheap apartment, but then again you could find just about any sleaze ball willing to rent out a run down hole in the wall to a pretty girl. No questions asked. Of course no matter how cheap, I still owed money. Which made me nervous, as a high school drop out, 19 year old with limited skills, I couldn't imagine many places would hire me. But I pushed on with applications and interviews...  
It was leaving an interview with an upscale restaurant that I saw the flier on the ground, picking it up I brushed my thumb over the purple paper "dancers wanted". If there was thing I could do well it was dance, and I wouldn't necessarily consider myself ugly, blonde hair, ample curves, long legs... I steadied my breathing, rushed home to slip into the sexiest outfit I could drum up and found my way to the tall building a few streets over from my apartment. The once id lay in bed at night cursing tor their loud music and ever flowing torrent of drunk partygoers.

And now here I was standing in the doorway to the nightclub, I'd handed the bouncer at the door the flier indicating my interest, he'd given me the once over and ushered me inside, telling me he would "get the boss." My heart thudded in my chest as I looked around, it was jam packed and muggy, people crammed in together shimmering with sweat and the air was a thick layer of body odor and desperation. I cut through the crowd and made my way to the bar, the black and gold diamond patterned dress id slipped into clinging to my skin from the moisture in the air. I collapsed into a bar stool leaning against the marble countertop, trying to breath and calm my nerves. If I was 21 I would be pounding back shots.   
The bartender eyed me as he approached   
"What can I get for you?" He asked drying a scotch glass with a white cloth   
"Oh um I'm not old enough" I shouted over the pounding music   
He shrugged "our secret" grabbing a glass he poured several different concoctions from bottles in and handed me the glass with green colored liquid inside "my own creation" he grinned.  
I sipped it slowly and shuddered as the warmth of liquor ran down my body. I finally smiled letting out a grin, he laughed along with me   
"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like-" his question was cut short by a change in the music, it became darker, more aggressive, the lights seem to dim. I scanned the crowd who seem to suddenly become anxious almost, the air filling with a vibe of fear and intimidation but st the same time interest. I shook my head and glanced back at the bartender but his smile had fell, his face pale white   
"Uh is everything ok?" I asked   
"The boss is here." He said shortly turning his back to me, I gulped. The crowd behind me had seem to returned to normal, but as I turned I caught sight of someone who seemed out of place. He was cutting through the crowd in slow motion almost, people parted so he could get by untouched. Green hair was slicked back into a neat place, bright against pale white skin, his maroon shirt unbuttoned at the top, tattoos covering his chest. He clutched a golden cane in his hand as he approached it clicked across the ground. Licking his red lips his teeth sparkled a metallic color.   
And there he was, one of the most Notorious man in Arkham, in all of his glory. Everybody knew about the Joker, New the horrible things he did, the people he killed, what he stole, his money, his looks, everything about him.  
I stood from my chair, wobbling slightly on my heels. Smoothing the material of my sequined dress I breathed out he was close enough to me now that the scent of cologne brushed my nose in a sweet refreshing wave.  
"So you're the princess interested in the dance job?" He asked regarding me through blue eyes.   
"Uh uh...yeah, I mean yes, yes sir" I managed staring at the ground nervously, just a few words and I'd already painted myself as a nervous wreck  
"First lesson in dancing miss..." he trailed off   
"Harley...Harley Quinn" I said softly disregarding my real name in favor of a shortened version, I didn't want to use my real name, but I also didn't want to lie.  
"Well Harley, the first rule in dancing, is confidence" his cold hand snagging my cheeks pinching my face between his fingers forcing me to look up at him through my lashes, my brain screamed at me to run, the money wasn't worth it. But I held steady. Standing my ground. "You're young..." he leaned in close to me, his breath hot against my cheek tainted with liquor. I stared at the tattoo of the word "damaged" that etched across his forehead, a J just below his eye.  
"22..." I whispered softly. His brows knitted together and he snarled like an animal, upper lip curled  
"Don't like to me sweets" he hissed   
"Ok I'm 19" I snapped back. This was it, my sharp tongue was going to beat me once again, I sighed. A smile stretched across his face  
"Come with me pretty." His voice sounded far away as I was entranced by his eyes, when I finally turned the entire area around us was quiet, regarding us intently, the music pounding. He held a large hand out to me, I slowly slid out of the barstool and placed my hand in his. He led me through the crowd who backed away from us like we had the plague.   
He led me to the "VIP" area and into a circle formation of couches with a platform and pole in the center, I gulped at the sight of the pole, the idea of "stripping" was really coming to a head here, i suddenly felt uncomfortable in my skin, anxious even.   
"So, darlin, show daddy what you go" he said falling back onto the couch, gesturing long fingers coated in shimmering rings at the pole. 

Sex sells

I reminded myself, I glanced at the Joker who sat back lounging in the chair, his chiseled jaw clenched, clutching the cane with a jester on the top in one hand, the other on his lap, near a sizable bump in his black slacks that I didn't think was a wrinkle. Arousal clenched my stomach, his eyes watched me like a predator hunting prey, his tongue flicked over his red lips, and there was so many places I could imagine that tongue going. I sulked towards the pole stepping up onto the platform, 7 years of gymnastics could finally pay off, I wrapped my hands around the pole and swung my hips to the beat of the music. I swung my body around the pole lifting my feet off the ground, my heart fluttered as weightlessness took over my body.  
I wrapped my thighs around the pole sinking down to the ground, I looked up at him through my blonde hair in my face, his breath was ragged and his eyes slightly widened, lips parted. Slowly I crawled across the ground to the edge of the platform, my head inches away from his knees, I flipped my legs around slowly sinking down into a full split. His breath hitched as I ran a hand down my body, over my dress which was dangerous close to revealing my breast, and was already open enough to peer straight up to my black panties, which were starting to feel my arousal.   
I flipped around to sit at the edge of the stage before him,   
"Damn...I do like what I see." He murmured, "you want the job it's all yours sweets....now...come to daddy." He waved his hands towards me. I placed my hands on his thighs kneeling on the couch my legs on each side of him. Sinking down to sit on his lap. The music took over my body invading my mind, I felt like I was on a different planet, grinding my hips into his lap to the beat. His hands rested on my sides his head thrown back mouth open. Leaning back forward he grabbed my face pulling me close again, breathing heavily on me. Our noses were close enough to touch   
"I just met you" I breathed out   
"Mmmm but darling doesn't it feel like we've known each other for ever" he whispered so faint I could barely here him. Pulling me closer he cupped his lips over mine, our mouths colliding aggressively, His tongue pushing its way into my mouth, his fingers wrapped painfully in my hair.   
I pulled back "so I got the job?" I asked   
"You got more than the job dollface. You can be my girl. My numero uno. My passion" he shouted laughing.   
My head spun, his girl? I'd literally just met this man less than an hour ago and now he was asking me to be "his girl". I knew it wasn't right but the pit in my stomach ached for him, screamed out, begged to be fucked. he didn't give me a chance to respond, clamping his mouth over mine again his hands grabbing my breasts through my dress. I moaned into his mouth. My sex soaked through my panties and normally I'd be worried through his slacks as well but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to feel him, I moved my hips in a circle on his lap until I found him, felt his erection through his pants, grinding myself against him, my clit throbbing.  
He growled into my mouth, reaching down he snuck his hand under my dress fingering at my soaked panties, although my muscles tightened with nerves I didn't stop him as he pulled them to the side probing at my entrance, I look up breaking our kiss, and glanced around, the area we were in was mostly closed off through frosted glass although if somewhere were to come to the entrance they would see a show. He slipped one finger into me, slipping it in as far as he could go, I closed my eyes my head falling back. I could hear people walking by but honestly I didn't care, the thought of them seeing only made me wetter.  
"You want me? You want daddy?" He cooed in my ear   
"Yes...sir...Mr joker, sir" I wasn't sure how to even refer to him. Reaching down underneath me I feel him fumble with the clasp on his slacks, pulling the zipper down slowly, his hand brushing my thighs lifting my dress up higher.  
"Everyone can see" I said nervously, not only was I about to fuck a man I just met, but I was going to do if in public.  
"Baby I can do whatever I want, most women would just at the chance to be in your position." He grinned up at me his silver teeth glinting in the light. He pulled his cock free from his pants and it slapped against my behind, giving me a feel of just how big he was. I groaned from the skin to skin contact. Pulling my panties aside I lifted myself up slightly hands on his shoulders, slowly sinking down onto his dick. I suppressed the urge to cry out as he stretched me open, filling me. The music pounded in my ears, with the sound of him breathing his mouth close to my mine.   
"Jesus you're so tight" he hissed his hand wrapped in my hair. I moaned softly as I worked my hips in circles, it had been almost a year since I'd had sex and from memory it had been nothing like this. This was amazing, mind blowing, extraordinary. I threw my head back using his shoulders as leverage to push myself up and down. His mouth on my neck sucking and nipping at my flesh. I grabbed his green hair in my fist pulling back returning the favor by sicking my teeth down into his neck. I wondered if people were walking by seeing our display, thinking I was just giving him a very personal lap dance, not knowing he was so far into me I could see stars in the backs of my eyes.   
I felt my orgasm aching deep in my stomach, begging to escape. My brain screamed for release.  
Tossing my head back, his large hand wrapped around my throat  
"Oh.... fuck daddy!" I cried out not caring who heard as my body was skyrocketed into orgasm, stars filling my vision as he himself grunted pushing me as hard as he could down onto his cock emptying himself into me.  
We sat for a minute my arms around his shoulders his hands on my exposed ass, finally I pulled back away looking at his ocean eyes   
"Is this How you greet all new employees?" I asked.  
Smoothing his hair back into his neat place he stroked my thigh   
"Nope you're special baby girl" he said "you are my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I had a lot of fun with this prompt so I hope you guys have fun reading it! I almost might continue this into an actual story but I'm not 100% sure yet. Who knows!


End file.
